


[podfic] the greatest game

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Score: A Hockey Musical (2010)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: there's an accident on the ice ...
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7
Collections: Pioneer Podfic





	[podfic] the greatest game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the greatest game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496801) by [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali). 

> Sooooooo this came from a chat with my friend [lali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali) about a discussion amongst podficcers about micropods. She wrote me a drabble to see if I could record something that was <30s long (not including intro or music) ... and no, no I sure couldn't (32.5s). I contend that she wrote me a drama that needed some level of gravitas 😉
> 
> And this is how we more than doubled the fandom tonight. May it grow ever larger!

###### Podfic

**Length:** 0:59

**Streaming:** [1]

> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e6zqefu12cn2bov/the%20greatest%20game.mp3?dl=0)

**File Size:** 1.08 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Clips and Effects

Music from 'Score: A Hockey Musical'  
  


###### Cover Art

By olive2read

**Author's Note:**

> **1** If the streaming player hasn’t loaded, it’s likely due to a cookie setting in your browser. If you don’t wish to download the file, you should be able to click on the Dropbox link above (standard left-click, not a right) and select the "No thanks, continue to view" option when Dropbox asks you to create an account. That will allow you to stream from Dropbox, sans Dropbox account.  
[return to podfic]


End file.
